Emi and the Akatsuski
by Nyomi Owahama
Summary: A random story featuring my OC Emi and the Akatsuki. May become a bunch of random stories. Please R&R, Rated M for Hidan's mouth and sugestive themes.


First fanfiction on here. A really random story featuring my OC Emi and the Akatsuki. This may turn into a bunch of stories featuring Emi, but Emi's real story is going to be in a seperate fanfiction. Emi is Pein's younger sister if your wondering.

Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kisimoto. Emi is mine, if you want to use her ask first.

Please R&R, criticism is good for helping me write better.

Japanese Translations:

Sumimasen - I'm sorry

Oniisan - Older brother

Arigatou - Thanks

* * *

"Damn it Kakuzu!" A brown haired girl shouted from behind a closed door. She stormed out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Her hazel eyes flared as they flicked around the rather large living room. They fell on the man sitting on the couch, whom she promptly began to shout at, "What the hell did you do with my wallet?" She stomped over to him, hands clenched into fists.

"I didn't take anything," Kakuzu replied, smirking.

The girl glared at him, "Believe me, I will find it, and when I do your dead." She said, turning and stiffly exiting, passing a gray haired man on the way out.

Hidan walked past the girl, "What the fuck did you do?" He asked Kakuzu, glancing at the girl's retreating form. He walked over and sat down next to Kakuzu on the couch.

Kakuzu chuckled, "Just the usual. I doubt Emi minds."

Said girl entered again, "Exactly who doesn't mind?" She questioned appearing in a flash behind Kakuzu. Emi wrapped her arm around his neck, attempting to choke him. Kakuzu continued smirking. "I may not be able to kill you, but hell you'll make a decent punching bag." She stated, before punching him repeatedly in the head.

Hidan laughed, amused by the charade. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" He protested as Emi began punching him instead of Kakuzu. He rolled his eyes before reaching into Kakuzu's pocket. "Keep him still," Hidan growled.

Emi tightened her grip on the man's throat, using her other arm to keep him pinned to the couch.

Hidan pulled a wallet out of Kakuzu's pocket. "How much fucking money did he owe you?" He questioned.

"Two hundred dollars exact," Emi said, grinning while Kakuzu struggled. She took the money from Hidan before clearing her throat.

Hidan glowered at Emi for a moment, before smirking. He took another hundred dollar bill out from the wallet and handed it to her. "Fucking satisfied?" He asked, closing the wallet and putting it back into Kakuzu's pocket.

"Yes, thank you." Emi chimed, grinning as she released her choke hold on Kakuzu. Beaming with delight she skipped out of the room.

Kakuzu turned angrily toward his partner, "Why did you give her an extra hundred?"

"I owed her fifty bucks, and twenty-five interest for both of us. All's fair."

"You took my money, to pay off your debt and you paid her interest." Kakuzu stated emphasizing each word, blood boiling.

Hidan grinned, "Yes, yes I did."

"Tonight I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Yes, well that's tonight, but now I've got sacrifices that need making." Hidan said simply, and with that he left the room.

Kakuzu glowed at his retreating form before standing up and leaving.

Emi skipped into the kitchen, running straight into Itachi. "Sumimasen," she told him with a bright smile.

Itachi's eyebrows rose, staring at the extremely happy girl. "Who did you kill today?"

Emi rolled her eyes, "No one, I just got my money back and had a little charade with Kakuzu and Hidan."

"Charade?" Itachi questioned, with a faint smile.

"I had Kakuzu in a choke hold and was pounding on Hidan, and now they're mad at each other, well Kakuzu's mad a Hidan, I don't know how Hidan feels." She rambled.

"I see," Itachi said, "I'm thinking about going—"

"DANGO!" A childish voice shouted interrupting Itachi, "DANGO! DANGO! I WANT DANGO!"

"Shut up and I'll buy you some dango!" Itachi shouted in reply.

"Okay, Tobi will be a good boy." His voice called.

"Poor Zetsu-kun, he has to deal with that," Emi said, "You don't mind going out?"

Itachi shook his head, "No, I was going to get dango anyways. You want any?" He asked

"Yes please, I'd love some." Emi began beaming again, twirling around once.

Itachi nodded walking toward the exit, "Try to stay out of trouble." He called over his shoulder.

Emi chuckled, ""No promises," she answered before turning in the opposite direction. She found her way through the hallways to the back door. After the proper symbols had been preformed, the door opened. Then the alarm sounded.

"Huh?" Emi asked herself, confusion crinkling her face.

"You're not supposed to open both doors at the same time." A scolding voice told her from the shadows, only appearing with each flash of the red light.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, Itachi," Emi stumbled over her words, trying to come up with an explanation for her foolishness.

"Oh don't be so hard on her, she's still fairly new," a female voice added, as the alarm stopped buzzing.

"I know that Konan, still doesn't excuse this mistake."

"I'm sorry Leader-sama oniisan, it won't happen again," Emi said, despair and disappointment filling her mind.

"Better not," Pein said turning and walking away.

"He isn't always that mean, he's just…" Konan attempted to defend him.

"I know," Emi hissed, turning around and charging out the open door. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes, and make her vision blurry. She let her feet carry her along the secret path. She recognized the terrain through her tear filled eyes and sunk to the group, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"You alright, Emi-chan?" A man asked her.

Emi looked up to see Kisame starring at her. "It's nothing." She lied.

Kisame chuckled, "You're a terrible liar. Now what's wrong?"

Emi wiped the tears from her eyes, "I screwed something up again and Leader-sama oniisan got all mad at me again. Why is he so much harder on me? You never see him get pissed at Tobi, or Itachi."

"You're his younger sis. He's just trying to make sure you stay safe. Every time you make a mistake, you put yourself in danger. He's just trying to keep you out of danger." Kisame explained, with a gentle soothing voice. He caught a newly fallen tear, and tasted it.

Emi rolled her eyes, "You're such a hopeless romantic." She said

Kisame laughed, "You would know." He reminded

"Hey why were you here anyways?" Emi asked, changing the subject. She looked around the beautiful hidden waterfall spring.

Kisame pointed at his gills, and bare chest.

"Oh!" Emi exclaimed in realization, "Swimming?"

"Precisely," he said, wrapping his arms around Emi, pulling her onto the ground. The two lay there, cuddling close. Kisame looked down at her, smirking.

"Kisame-kun, I told you I can't." Emi attempted to explain.

"I know, I know, being loyal to only one guy. I got it."

"I care about you too. It's just if I'm with more than one guy I seem like a slut, when I'm not. Right now I'm with Deidara, so I can't be with you."

"No offence, but you already seem like a slut." Zetsu's black side said simply walking in on the two. "Be nicer!" Zetsu's white side exclaimed, "He doesn't mean it." The white side told Emi.

Emi sat up, rolling her eyes at the double sided plant man. "I'm the only one that would lay you, so I'd shut your carnivorous mouth if I were you."

Zetsu immediately shut up. He turned and left the spring, exiting through the trees.

Emi laughed, "That will never get old." She grinned glanced at Kisame, "Have you seen Sasori today by chance?" She asked

Kisame shook his head, "Here you're talking about only one guy at a time and then you go and talk about laying a guy who isn't with you." He sighed

Emi's eyes narrowed, "I wasn't with anyone at the time." She protested, "Now Sasori?"

"Yeah, he was in his room before I came out here." Kisame informed her with a slight smile.

Emi gave Kisame a tight hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou." She said, smiling. "Well I have to go ask him a question." She said turning and heading back toward base. She preformed the proper hand signs before entering the base. She shut the door behind her, figuring Zetsu and Kisame could open it back up. She walked down the hallways until she came to the grouping of bedrooms. She walked to the second one down and opened the door. She spotted the red-haired puppet at his work bench, as usual. "Oi! Sasori-kun" Emi said sweetly as she walked over to the bench. She kneeled down beside him.

"What do you want?" Sasori questioned nonchalantly, glancing at her through his uninterested eyes.

"Well I kind of…" Emi trailed off, pulling her weapons out of her pocket. "Got everything tangled…"

Sasori sighed, "And you want me to untangle it for you." He finished for her.

Emi nodded a pleading look in her eyes. "Please." She begged

Sasori rolled his eyes and took the group of weapons out of her hands, "How did you manage to twist your rope dart, chain whip, and meteor hammers all together?"

"Well I was kind of mad and I just started hitting things with them, all at once and then this happened. I know I'm not supposed to use them at once, unless it's two meteor hammers but I was angry." Emi explained with a small grin.

Sasori shook his head, "This will take me a while so you'd better be patient."

"I will be, take your time." Emi replied, "And thank you!" She added

_SLAM!_ "Are you okay, un?" She heard Deidara ask extremely worried.

Sasori glanced behind him, "Destroy the door while you're at it brat."

Deidara ignored him rushing over to Emi, "Konan said you rushed out and were crying, and that she hadn't seen you for an hour!" He exclaimed worried.

"Dei-kun, I'm fine." Emi said, "I was just a little stressed that's all. I'm alright now," She explained, trying to calm the worried bomber.

Deidara sighed with relief, "Well that's good, un." He said, turning toward Sasori, "You haven't moved an inch while I was gone Sasori no Danna, un." He said

"And I wouldn't have to if a certain brat hadn't knocked all my supplies down when he came bursting in here."

"Hey, don't blame me for that, you're the one who has your stupid puppet supplies over half the room, un."

"Your one to talk, your clay and sculptures take up the other half of the room."

Emi made a cooing noise, "Look at you two. Cute little love birds arguing." She said with a light, sweet tone.

Deidara turned around, "Emi that's not what this is, un!" He exclaimed

"I know silly, but I'm sure you and your Danna have done that."

Sasori rolled his eyes, ignoring the brunette's comments.

Shock flashed through Deidara's eyes, "I have….not…well, un!" He said fumbling over his words.

"Don't worry I won't tell Dei-kun." Emi said leaning over and kissing his fully on the lips. She deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. He granted it immediately, and Emi's tongue swirled around his mouth, tasting him. They're tongue's touched and began to fight each other for dominance, a fight neither could win. They broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Hey, dango's here!" Itachi shouted through the base.

"YAY DANGO!" Tobi echoed through the hallways he ran through.

"Come on Dei, I want some dango." Emi said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room and down through the corridors.


End file.
